thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Norman Jayden
Introduction N/A Biography The Life of Norman Jayden Norman Jayden is a test-tube sewer baby and former member of the FBI, he moved to the vast city of Silver Lake in order to find his father. He started by collecting "samples" from all the citizens of Silver Lake before he eventually found a match with Officer Alex Markov of Silver Lake Police Department. He later founded The Sample Scouts, an organization dedicated to collecting "samples" from people through the method of "goosing" and storing them in a vast Sample Factory. Some time after growing into his Edgy Teen years and growing a mohawk styled with "samples" used as hair gel, Norman decided it was time for the Sample Scouts to disband, and he quit his organization to pursue a career in law enforcement with his father. He was quickly hired and rapidly rose through the ranks to become a detective, though he would still collect samples. After an incident where he caused an outbreak of sentient samples running amok in the city and surrounding vicinity He formed the CDC with his father and caretakers Marco Holiday and August Wolfhart as well as the rest of the Police Department, to stop the situation from elevating to a full on disaster scenario. He did manage to secure a pure "sample" he called his "Golden Sample", which he set adrift inside a fish on a raft in order for it to grow and be raised in a better place. He also met his real mother Norma Jayden, though his time with her was extremely limited, as she was only in Silver Lake on vacation. He along with August Wolfhart started an online video dating service called Tender Love, it was an immense success. He also started a crew called the Silver Lake G's with his fathers' girlfriends' son Gambino, He took on the street name Pimpy P (the P stands for Princess), and his crew got matching vans, and made an awesome music video. After a situation resulting in the possible death/disapperance of his father, he found himself in a void of sadness which he filled when he found a man wandering by the hospital, he brought the man known as Troy Bone into his life naming him Tenderness as a code name while he sought out revenge for his father, while his plan was successful, he decided to keep tenderness with him, feeling that he had finally filled the void his lost father had left. After that Norman started taking alpha pills to make himself more alpha because he felt he was too beta, his close pal Boba Stone being quite against his new attitude, started forcing Norman to take beta pills along with his usual 60 or so pills he took every day. At some point Norman found a bell on the front desk at the Police Department, he would find out shortly after that the bell was cursed and had the power to bypass all betaness making him more alpha than anyone could handle, though he attempted to keep it secret as he learned more about it, it was quickly found out by his colleagues and a grand quest was attempted to destroy the one bell to rule them all, though that would be short lived as Norman would escape with the bell so as not to lose it's power. Some time after that an outbreak of undead began to ravage the city, infecting Norman as well as others, though the outbreak was quelled extremely fast, some would say too fast. In the end he ended up leaving Silver Lake and moved in with August to help him with his lotion business, though after a while August was sued over the side effects of the lotion, and ultimately resulting in the end of the business. Norman then moved out and started a travelling freak show circus called: Jayden Family Circus & Freak Show. After travelling for a few years Norman started to feel sad about leaving his "Golden Sample" to fend for itself out there in the world, so he left the circus and travelled to the city of Los Santos in order to find his Son, Norman Jr. Category:Characters Category:Civilian